


Feel Your Heart Beat

by ScarletteStar1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Loss, Love, Mulder x Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Sometimes, he just has to feel her heart beat so he can remember his is beating too.





	Feel Your Heart Beat

It was always the same dream. He’d never told anyone about it. He didn’t need anyone to interpret it or process it with him. The images were almost stupidly obvious. 

Scully and William sat in the middle of a beach making a sand castle. It was a beautiful day. Scully, dressed in white, wore a wide brimmed straw hat to protect her delicate, fair skin. William was dressed in a bright green and blue bathing suit with a matching swim shirt. When he turned to wave his sandy, little hand at his dad, Mulder saw that there was a big, goofy looking shark on the front of the shirt. He couldn’t see Scully’s face. She looked out to sea. 

Mulder had always heard that before a tidal wave, the water would get sucked way back in the ocean in preparation for the event of devastation. This was exactly what happened. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. His heart raced as he tried to run toward Scully and their toddler son, but it was like he was running through glue. The faster he tried to run, the slower he went and the farther away Scully and William got until they were little more than colorful dots on the horizon. 

Mulder saw the outline of the ship where it was partially buried in the sand. But how? This was Scully’s memory, not his. He smelled smoke, and then the voice, “Beautiful, isn’t it, Agent Mulder?” The water began its return. William disappeared under a wave and Scully turned to look at him, her lips parted as though to speak, or scream. 

“Scully, where’s your hat?” Mulder asked and then cursed himself. That was not what he wanted to say. He watched as she was sucked into the void, as his entire world disappeared. The evil refused to take him and he couldn’t even scream. 

He stood alone. Ash drifted over his bare feet. 

It was always the same. 

He woke drenched in sweat and shaking. He rolled over and found her body, curled in the dark like a peaceful question mark. He put a hand on her back and moved his body closer until he was nestled into her. He pressed his lips between her shoulders, threaded his arm over her waist, and put his hand over her heart. 

“Mulder?” She mumbled. “You okay?”

“Yup. Fine. Go back to sleep.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Just a dream.” He pressed his hand against her breast and felt the delicate reassurance of her pulse. She twisted in his arms and turned to face him in a motion that was graceful as an aquatic creature. She pressed her forehead against his and sighed. 

“It’s okay. I’m here,” she murmured. She was already drifting back to sleep. 

“You sure are,” he whispered. His lips found the bridge of her nose. She caught his hand in both of hers and held it in the valley he’d found between her breasts. “You know, Scully, sometimes I just need to feel your heart beat so I can remember mine is still beating too.”

“Mmmh. Your heart is beating, Mulder. We’re okay. Are you going to be able to sleep?” 

“You bet,” he said. He knew he’d lie awake until morning light. It was always the same. He’d never go back to sleep. He’d need to hold her and follow her breath through the dark for the rest of the night. She would wake fresh and ready to face the day and he’d need three extra coffees, but that was fine. They were there. Their hearts were still beating. It had to be enough.


End file.
